Cave Of Love
by Inusokka
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have a new found love, will it proseper or perish. My first story so be constructive on reviews, R&R. Summary Stinks.


Authors Note: This is my first story so no flames please. Other Note: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does and she rocks for creating him.  
Inuyasha:Hey Inusokka, Hey Kagome!

Inusokka: Hey! Some couples will emerge from this tale and I won't tell you who. You must read!

Miroku: Like who?

Inusokka: I said read!

Inuyasha: Stop being a retard Inusokka.

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha:THUMP! What did you do that for?

Kagome: Just read okay?

"Kagome? Kagome?"

Inuyasha runs through the forest searching for the lost Kagome because she was thrown from the attack of a demon named Ryoku.

Inuyasha keeps searching when he hears the faintest rustle no human could hear, It was Kagome in a pile of leaves that have come off the freshly fallen trees of autum.

"Kagome are you hurt? Of course you are, what a stupid question."

As Kagome rubs her head she says, " Considering I was thrown out about a mile with huge claws, I'm fine. Well we better get going so the gang doesn't get worried."

"Yeah I guess." Inuyasha is getting tired of haveing to check with the gang as they are aware of Inuyasha's new found "exposed" love of Kagome and don't stand to think of what Inuyasha would do if his youkai side takes over.  
As the group gets together again and Kagome takes out her lunches she's packed, Inuyasha gets a little restless, I think you know why.

"Where's the ramen? Oh there it is!" As soon as Inuyasha finds the ramen he gives Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

"Inuyasha, get a room" Shippo is now jealous because Inuyasha is taking away his playtime with Kagome.

" Kagome I think we need to get going it looks like its going to rain." Miroku hurried the lovely meal that Kagome made and Made Inuyasha a tad bit irritated that he didn't

get to finish his ramen. They all packed up and started moving down the beaten path and just as Miroku predicted it started to sprinkle. As they all start running and looking

for a place to stay dry they came across a cave with three compartments two for each couple and one for Shippo and Kirara and Kagomes bike (I know it's mean to put

Shippo and Kirara in the storage room but I had to make it romantic and that little kid and the cat just ain't that). So each person takes there rooms when Miroku and Sango

have an idea. Even though they would forfeit there own romantic night, it had to be done.

"Say Kagome why don't we have a girls sleep over, you can tell me all about your time," Sango offers.

"Well," Kagome is very willing to spend her first night with Inuyasha alone.

" Yes and you can teach me some moves for the battlefield, Inuyasha," chimes in Miroku

"Ummm," Inuyasha says doubtingly.

Then Sango grabs Kagome without an answer, the same with Miroku, and they drag Kagome and InuYasha into the seperate caves then Sango calls for Kirara, and Miroku for Shippo. Kagome and Sango have a fun time just talking about boys instead of the future and Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha get bored after two minutes and fall asleep.

When all of Miroku's caveroom fall into a deep sleep Inuyasha gets up and runs to Kagome's caveroom where the girls have fallen asleep from the exhaustion of talking so much.  
Inuyasha then quietly wakes up Kagome and they both go to the room with Kagome's bike but they quikly threw that out. They both look into each others eyes for so long then Inuyasha asks, " Kagome, um, I have been meaning to ask you this question for so long but we have never been alone so..."

" Well we're alone now." Kagome says with wonder in her eyes.

"Um, Kagome, will you be my mate? If not I would understand, me being a hanyou and you a human."

"Inuyasha, I will." With those words Inuyasha's demon side took over he started to kiss Kagome on the lips and then his youkai side was in full gear.

The next morning Kagome had Inuyasha's mark on her shoulder. Miroku woke after the sun rose and he saw Inuyasha's spot bare, the same with Sango. They both rushed out of the genderized rooms and to the main cavern to see the bike was outside on its side. They barged into the old bike room and saw Kagome naked and InuYasha in his bottoms, Kagome only covered by Inuyasha's top half of his kimono.

The twist is Inuyasha hasn't recovered from his youkai night. Inuyasha was so into his youkai state that he started to growl and come close to the intruding couple, he chased them out of his cave and made sure they didn't come back for a while, came back inside and then gave his sleeping new mate a gentle kiss and laid down beside her. Kagome woke up beside Inuyasha and saw he was out of his youkai form and woke him up with a small nudge.

"Hey beautiful," Inuyasha said with a small smirk.

"Hello," said the slightly shy Kagome.

They later got up and dressed, came out of there cave and looked for the others. When they found the gang they were surprised with a scream as the others were frightend because of what Miroku and Sango expierienced and what they told Shippo.  
Of course Inuyasha had to ask what happened because he has no memory of what happens in his youkai state. So the scared trio explained to Inuyasha what they saw and what he did to them. Inuyasha was not at all surprised because his youkai side had told him to gaurd Kagome at all costs and he did.

"Well whenever you notice me and Kagome gone don't look for us, you might end up getting hurt," Inuyasha stated very blatenly.

"Guess what Sango? I am Inuyasha's mate for life!" Kagome erupted

"Yeah I guessed," Sango shrugged. "Kagome I think we need to take off for some time you guys go stay in the cave for a while and we'll look for the jewel shards."

Not wanting to pass up a good opportunity to spend time with Inuyasha, Kagome quikly agreed. So the new couple went into the cave and snuggled while the others gained their composure and went to battle demons for jewel shards.

Inusokka: So what do you think?

Miroku: I thought it was great especially the part between InuYAsha and KaGOme!

Inuyasha: Shutup Miroku!

Kagome & Sango: We thought it was sweet!

Inusokka: You know to post then right

The Gang: Right!

Shippo: Hey? What about me? Don't forget to post and maybe Inusokka will make another chapter! 


End file.
